thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Mordak
Mordak was a kiasyd druid who claimed to be a devout follower of Orboros, the Devourer Wurm. A macabre and savage individual, he first crossed paths with Cinder as a companion of Elias Torindor. He later presented as a remorseless killer who delighted in the consumption of living victims. Mordak was slain by Elias after he attempted to kill and devour Cinder. Book Four A couple of days after the destruction of Cinder's village of Hythe, Mordak happens upon the ruins alongside his companions, Waazig the Taker, Jerren Merry and Elias Torindor, and makes it clear that civilisation's ruination pleases him greatly. When Elias takes Cinder under his wing, Mordak is initially interested but then dismisses her from his attention, stating that she is too bony to bother eating. When the band later enter the small town of Lanercost as they head east out of the highlands, Mordak and Waazig make it abundantly clear that the only thing stopping them from rampaging in bloodshed is the presence of too many guards. Instead, Mordak contents himself with terrifying the local children he runs across, revelling in their fear as he flashes them his hungry eyes and fanged grin. The five of them leave the town after staying a single night at the inn and re-enter the forests. During the troupe's journey through the woods, they happen upon a travelling family of peasants who claim that their home was destroyed by a platoon of walking corpses. After listening to their story and engaging in small talk to gather some more information as to the paths ahead, Waazig decides to attack them against the wishes of Elias, and Mordak eagerly joins in, taking the father to the ground and beginning to devour him alive while Waazig starts to have his way with the wife and daughters. This monstrous display of depravity causes Cinder to flee into the trees in a blind panic. Elias intimidates Waazig into ceasing his assault and chases after his charge, threatening to visit cruel punishment upon he and Mordak should they have caused further harm by the time of his return. By the time Cinder returns with Elias the following morning, Mordak has eaten the majority of the man's dead body and Waazig has let the wife and daughters flee in horror. Mordak is offering prayers to Orboros while Waazig sulks and Jerren sits idly atop the blood-stained cart the family had been travelling with. Cinder shrinks from them in revulsion and Mordak makes a sideways comment about how she has started to look much healthier of late, implying that she could be next. Elias warns him of his promise and the band proceed onwards and out of the woods. The group make rough camp in the hollow between two hills in central Andar, and frictions have grown to boiling point. During the night, Mordak attempts to sneak up on Cinder and kill her as he had desired to do from day one, pursuing her up the hillside . His attempt fails when Elias intervenes and runs him through with his blade before kicking his dying body off a rocky ledge, where it lands on a large stone with a sickening crack of bone. Personality